


Modern Black Butler

by Neko_Chan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Chan/pseuds/Neko_Chan
Summary: What if some Black Butler characters got sent into our modern world?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is gonna be in my OC's point of view

Name: Terra  
Age: 13  
Race: Human  
Eye color: Blue  
Hair color: Black  
Likes: Video games, Singing, Dancing, Sweets, Creepypasta, Animals, Scary movies, Her cat and her dog  
Dislikes: Perfectionists


End file.
